


Hold Me

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [116]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, little bit of crying but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Post-battle love making, that's pretty much it.





	Hold Me

   It was quiet in the privacy of their bedroom, pierced only by the sound of panting breaths and rustling sheets. The air was thick with the scent of sex, but also sweat, blood, and dirt, neither having bothered to wash the grime from their skin before falling into each others’ arms.

   Tony’s eyes were locked on Stephen, who was braced against the headboard of the bed, trembling fingers placed gently on his hips, as Tony rode him slowly. He made an intoxicating sight, his messy sweat damped hair, flushed face, dark eyes. In the dim lighting it was almost impossible to see the bruising that flourished on his cheek or the cuts on his chest from where debris, shrapnel had sliced skin. It wasn’t too bad, but it was too _close_.

   “Stephen,” he gasped, thighs straining, heart hammering.

   “I’m here,” he reassured quietly, breathless himself. “I’m ok.”

   Tony leaned in to press a hard kiss to those lips, tinged with desperation as he worked himself a little faster on Stephen’s cock, needing to feel it, needing it to burn away the guilt and agitation he felt since seeing him being thrown back by that blast.

   Lips moved frantically, Stephen’s hand coming up to grip his hair just shy of too tight, Tony felt the first tears sting his eyes. When they pulled back to breathe, he didn’t retract too far, terrified of Stephen disappearing from his arms from one moment to the next. No, he simply leaned his forehead against Stephen’s, heated breath fanning across their faces.

   It slowed again, just them in a bubble that was all their own. Tony bit his lip as Stephen’s hips thrust up at just the right angle while he lowered himself down. The hand in his hair was still holding him, keeping him just tense enough to know one hard tug would be the end of him.

   Tony’s eyes glanced across Stephen’s heaving chest, but he looked away quickly at the sight of dried blood, back to his lover’s face. The moment he did, he felt pinned to the spot, stormy eyes reading him so clearly, so tenderly, “not your fault,” he whispered.

   Tony shook his head, riding faster now, a steady rhythm that was on the verge of becoming anything but gentle, “I love you.”

   Stephen smiled the one that always tore Tony to shreds. It was rare and just for him, soft on the corners and shy all the way around, like his praise was startling and fucking hell there was nothing Tony wouldn’t do for this man. One word, one look, and he’d fall to his knees without a second thought.

   Now, after being so close to losing him, seeing the way he had laid sprawled on the pavement, too still for too long, it was downright devastating. Tony didn’t think, simply surged forward, making Stephen lose his grip on his hair, to press desperate kisses to Stephen’s throat, reveling in the moans that began to stream from his mouth.

   He paused over Stephen’s pulse point, feeling the subtle thumping that was his heart and didn’t hesitate to suck a bruise into the skin, one of his own making, one that left him with a carnal satisfaction at knowing it was he who put it there, something he controlled.

   “Tony,” Stephen gasped, fingers scrambling at his back.

   Stephen was going to come, and Tony immediately pulled back, hand coming up to cup Stephen’s face, staring into his eyes and refusing to look away. Fingers, weak and loose wrapped around Tony’s own leaking cock and he hissed, having neglected it for so long, because this wasn’t about him, it was about Stephen.

   Still, he’d been on the edge for so long that Stephen’s familiar touch was almost it. Instead, he ground down at bit, “I love you; please Stephen, cum for me, please.”

   That was all it took for Stephen to let out a low groan, two hard bucks of his hips, and his head to tilt back as he came. Tony watched, transfixed at the way his lips barely parted, the way his eyes squeezed closed, the way he tilted into Tony’s hand automatically, hips still twitching up into him, as he emptied himself inside.

   Those clever fingers didn’t stop the whole time and Tony nearly got off at the feeling of warmth spreading inside him, but he waited, needing the words he knew Stephen would gift him with. He didn’t have to wait long, as Stephen looked up at him with hazy eyes, the scarred fingers of his other hand running through his hair.

   “I love you,” he whispered, finally and that was all Tony needed to hear. The deep rumbling baritone moving through him and Stephen’s soft, trembling fingers on his heated skin and he was done, coming on a low sob from oversensitivity, all the while feeling himself being held in Stephen’s arms.

   Afterwards, when the aftershocks faded and the bliss of orgasm had dulled some, he found himself pressed against Stephen in bed. He felt empty and wet, a distraction from the otherwise comfortable embrace of his lover, but he ignored it in favour of his heat. Careful fingers wiped at his eyes and Tony was grateful they didn’t acknowledge them, instead pressing his own kisses to Stephen’s chest, despite the metallic tang it left on his lips.

   “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

   There was a sigh, exasperated and oh so loving, “wasn’t your fault. I’m alive and I’m relatively healthy. It isn’t your responsibility to take care of me.”

   It wasn’t that simple, and Tony knew Stephen understood that, but there weren’t words that could explain how he felt seeing and hearing that familiar sound, seeing the way it tore up his tunic, the haunting images from a desert far far away springing into his mind.

   “I know,” was all he could say. “But it feels like I should.”

   A kiss was pressed to his hair, “I understand.”

   Nothing more needed to be said for the moment, later yes, but not now. They would indulge a while longer before stumbling off to shower the evidence of battle and love-making from their sore and tired skin. They would fall into bed once more, this time to sleep their troubles away, and tomorrow, waking in Stephen’s secure embrace, Tony knew he’d feel a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, better then Say My Name but I think I could do more.


End file.
